The Unexplained
by believable-pen
Summary: John arrives at the Hub and disappears to another planet with Ianto...
1. Chapter 1

_**The Unexplained Chapter 1**_

_TWTWTW_

_Ianto was sitting at the computer in the tourist office. He'd been in there for almost 35 minutes and no one had come in to ask him anything. He booted up the computer and started to type out a report that Owen had done on an autopsy. He screwed up his nose at some of the words Owen had used. Finishing up the report, Ianto put the closed sign on the office door and went down into the Hub to get Jack to sign the report, so he could file it. When he got down there, Owen, Gwen and Tosh were draped over their workstations, out for the count. _

_"What the hell? Jack!"_

_Jack walked out from his office looking down at Ianto with a slight frown on his face. He always loved the faces the young Welshman would pull when he was confused or curious. _

_Jack then pulled a straight face, clearing his throat. "Ianto?"_

_Ianto looked up. "What's going on, Jack? Why are they asleep?"_

_Jack looked away from Ianto. "They'll wake up shortly."_

_"What did this? Tell me it wasn't you." Ianto looked up at Jack, "Jack?"_

_Jack walked back into the office, he completely blanked Ianto._

"_Talk to me, Jack. What's going on? I need to know, damnit!"_

_"You don't need to know anything." Jack called back. "You are not on my 'need to know' list."_

_"And why is that Jack?" Ianto looked at the others. "Why haven't you put me to sleep?" He emphasised the words with his fingers. "Why am I still awake?"_

_Jack ignored Ianto, then sat down. "Does it matter?"_

_Ianto ran an unsteady hand through his hair. "Of course it matters! Have you gone insane?"_

_Jack frowned, getting up and going to the office door. "No I haven't!"_

_Ianto looked back at his colleagues. "Then why this? What have they done that I haven't?" Ianto thought for a moment. "Or have you got something else planned for me?"_

_Jack didn't reply at first, then he answered with a sigh, "Nothing else is planned, Yan."_

_"So what, you make it up as you go?" Ianto shook his head, putting his foot on the first step. "Where is the Jack Harkness I fell in love with?" up another step. "He would never do this!" another step. "Is this to do with UNIT?" two more steps. "Tell me, Jack. I need to understand."_

_"They can't be here. I retconed them." Jack looked at Ianto. "You, I know. I can trust you. But they have to leave."_

_"Trust me," Ianto looked out into the Hub. "Owen. Gwen. Tosh. You're saying you can't trust them?"_

_"I never said that. I just don't want to risk there lives any more!" He sighed._

_"Talk to me, Jack. Tell me what's going on. I want to help." Another step._

_"You cant. Just stay away from me!" Jack sighed. "You are helping. Just being here is helping me."_

"_Let them wake up, Jack. Please." Ianto moved closer._

_"They'll wake in there own time." Jack stepped back from Ianto. "That's far enough."_

"_Jack, please. Give me something to work with here. I want to help!"_

_"Go home, Ianto!"_

_"No! I can't leave you here. Not like this." He sighed loudly. "You have to trust me. Jack. Jack! Look at me. We share everything, remember."_

_Jack looked at the young Welshman. "I'm sorry, I cant...just go."_

_Ianto walked back down the steps and sat on the old couch. "I'm not leaving."_

_Jack rushed down the step, standing in front of the seated Ianto and pulled out his gun, holding it up to his head. _

_"Please, just go. I can't risk your life, too."_

_Ianto laughed, looking straight at Jack. "Is that supposed to scare me? You won't shoot me. I'm all you have left. Look around, Jack. They can't help you, but I can...if you'll let me."_

_Jack dropped the gun then slouched down, leaning against the wall, "You'll get hurt!"_

_Ianto was by Jack's side in an instant, putting his arms around the older man. "No, I won't. I'll have you there beside me. We're a team, Jack." Ianto looked at the others. "Please, trust them. Wake them up."_

_Jack smiled slightly, "They should wake up any moment now."_

_Ianto continued to hold Jack's hand. He watched the others. One by one, they started to move. _

_Owen first. "What the fuck, Jack? I'm never drikin' your coffee again."_

_Gwen and Tosh looked confused._

_"What just happened?" asked Gwen._

_"Talk to out illustrious leader. I think he played a hand in this."_

_"Jack, is that true?" asked Tosh._

_"Tell them, Jack. They deserve to know. I deserve to know."_

_"Wait a minute," said Owen. "Didn't he do the same to you?"_

_Ianto shook his head. "They're waiting, Jack."_

_Jack stood up. "I can't have you working here anymore. I'm putting your lives at risk." he sighed, looking away from them._

_Owen laughed. "Is this some kind of evil joke? Put our lives at risk? We do that nearly every time we leave the Hub. What makes this so different?"_

_"It's hard to explain." Jack looked at Owen._

_"Just try, eh, Jack?" said Owen, his face softening a little._

_"John's returned with others." Jack looked at Owen._

_Ianto let go of Jack's hand and faced him. "John Hart. He's back here? When, Jack?"_

_"How long have you known?" asked Owen._

_"Only for a couple of days, but he has plans."_

_"What kind of plans?" Ianto eyed the older man. "Is he still trying to get you back. Is that why he's here?"_

_"You should've told us, Jack," said Gwen._

_Jack shook his head slightly. "I didn't see any point in telling you. I'd be putting you in a lot of danger. I know what he's capable of."_

_Owen tutted. "Didn't see the point. I thought we were a team, Jack."_

_"Owen, let me talk to Jack, alone."_

_Owen nodded._

_Ianto walked Jack back up to his office._

_"Ianto, I'm sorry."_

_"They deserve better, Jack. I know you better than them, this isn't you. What's happened?"_

_Jack didn't reply, he just shook his head._

_Ianto hit the desk with his fist, making his knuckles bleed. "Damnit, Jack!" He ran a hand through his hair. "I want to help."_

_"It's about time you bloody left, Eye Candy."_

_Ianto swung round to see John Hart at the top of the ladder leading from Jack's quarters. _

_"You've been here the whole time? Hiding down there?" Ianto turned to Jack. "Why didn't you say?"_

_John began to clap. "Well done, Eye Candy. I'm impressed." He smirked._

_"Don't make fun of me. You'll regret it, I swear." Ianto, blushed pink with anger. "So, you're here to cause trouble...again."_

_Jack frowned. "Why else would he be here!" He sighed._

_John smirked. " You know me."_

_Ianto watched the two men interact. It was making him giddy. _

_'How did they survive 5 years together',_ he thought to himself. _'I'd kill him after 5 minutes.'_

Jack sat down, while John got closer to Ianto.

"So, Eye Candy, still the same stubborn office boy I see. Oh, but I bet your still timid. Unable to stand up for yourself." John gave a cheeky smile.

"You don't scare me, Hart. You want Jack back. It's not gonna happen. He's with me now, so get use to it." Ianto smiled. taking Jack's hand in both of his. "He's happy. Leave him the hell alone."

Jack grinned. "That's my Ianto Jones, perfect in every way." He looked at John. "I think you better leave, otherwise your going to have my team aiming for you head! I'm not going to stop them either." Jack half smiled.

"You know you don't mean that, Jacky Boy." John moved closer, their noses almost touching. "What we had was good. It can be again." He stared at Ianto. "Leave this...this weakling and come back with me."

Ianto almost snarled. "Can't you take no for an answer? Leave us alone, or I will shoot you."

Jack looked away, then he looked back with a smug look on his face. "Never, I wouldn't ever leave Ianto for you!"

John slowly took out his pistols. "If I spare his life," he motioned one pistol in Ianto's direction, them down at Owen. "And him, would you reconsider?" He fired once, hitting Owen in the shoulder. "Ooops!"

Jack sighed a little. "Stop! If I hand you myself, will you leave them alone?" Jack looked at Ianto. He gave him a slight smile before looking back at John.

"No, Jack! You can't! We can fight him. I won't let him win. Ever!" Ianto said, turning to face Jack. Then he turned to John. "Why are you doing this? You know he doesn't care for you anymore."

John gave a slight smirk. "Revenge, Eye Candy. Sweet revenge.

Ianto couldn't hold it in any longer. He lunged at John, knocking him back against the wall. "I'm gonna kill you with my bare hands!" he snarled. "I hate you!"

Jack grabbed hold of the young Welshman, making Ianto face him. " No, no stop it! How the hell is this sorting anything out? I don't want you dead." Jack pulled Ianto closer, then kissed him softly on the lips.

Ianto closed his eyes, as Jack's mouth covered his. "I...want you to stay here with me. Please, don't leave me, Cariad."

Jack sighed. "I wouldn't ever go back to him. Not the way he wants me to. I love you so much, Ianto."

John coughed loudly. "Please. You're making me feel ill," he laughed. "I'll let them all live if you come back with me and we start again."

Ianto's body visibly stiffened. "He will never go with you."

Jack ignored the fact John was still standing there. He wrapped his arms around Ianto's waist.

"Ignore him, he doesn't understand the true meaning of the word love."

Jack looked at John " If you really cared for me, you'd leave me alone." He frowned.

John looked at the tears in Ianto's eyes.

"You never loved me, like you love Eye Candy. Why was that, Jack? I tired to give you everything. Where did I go wrong?"

"I just didn't love you the way you wanted me too." Jack looked at John, a sad look on his face. "Sorry."

"Sorry? Sorry! We had five years together. Five years! Didn't that mean anything to you?"

Jack didn't answer.

"Obviously not."

Jack looked down into the Hub. Gwen was helping Owen to the autopsy bay.

"I could kill all of them right now…."

"But you won't."

"No, I won't." He grabbed Ianto by the hair, "But I will have him."

As quick as a flash, John and Ianto disappeared.

"John!" Shouted Jack.

TWTWTW

As they landed, the wind was knocked out of Ianto, and he fought to get air back into his lungs.

John grabbed him by the arms, forcing him to stand.

"W-where are we?"

"Drannarmia 6. Do you like it?"

Ianto looked around. There was nothing but dust and mountains.


	2. Chapter 2

The Unexplained Chapter 2

TWTWTW

Ianto managed to stand. He looked around again, taking in the vast open space. The mountains and the dust. He coughed as the wind blew the loose soil into the air. It stung his eyes. Got into his throat.

"Drannarmia 6, Eye Candy, and it's all ours." He laughed. "Jack will never find you here."

"Why are you doing this?" asked Ianto.

"Because I can, of course. Why else? Jack will suffer. He'll move heaven and earth to find you and I'll stay one step ahead of him. It'll take forever to find us, and by then, you'll be old and gray."

Ianto half smiled "And he'll still love me more than he ever did you."

John hit him across the face with an open hand, making Ianto fall back.

"Watch your mouth. He's not here to watch your back now, you know."

Ianto put a hand against his cheek.

"Arh, did that hurt? Good."

TWTWTW

"Where did Ianto go, Jack," asked Gwen.

"I don't know where he is," said Jack, pacing the Hub floor. "John just took him."

"So what now?" asked Owen, taking off his blood soaked coat and putting a lab coat on.

Jack shook his head. "I really don't know."

"Come on, Harkness. This is the man you love we're talking about. You can't let Hart get away with it."

"There are a lot of Planets out there, Owen. I can't search them all. It'll take far too long."

"What about places you went with Hart?" said Tosh.

"Pilonia. Fakzon. Tyron Major. Iona Delta 4." Jack shook his head. "He's not stupid enough to take him to any of those. He'll pick a deserted Planet."

"You have to try, Jack. You can't leave Ianto out there with John Hart."

TWTWTW

"Stop fretting, Eye Candy. I had this planned. Well, it was for me and Jack, but you'll do. I like you, in a funny way that is. I'd have preferred Jack, but….best laid plans and all that."

"Take me back. Now!"

"You are in no position to threaten me. I have to vortex manipulator. I have the weapons," he smiled. "You just have the looks." He touched Ianto's cheek, still red from where he'd slapped him. "Sorry about that."

Ianto pulled away. "No, you're not."

"On your feet. We have a way to walk and a dust storm will be upon us within an hour."

John pulled Ianto to his feet and pushed him ahead of him. Ianto pulled his arm away from John's grip, coursing him to wince with pain.

"You bring it all on yourself. You just don't give up, and I like you for that. You've got spunk, I'll give you that. But you won't wind. The steaks are too high and I will win Jack back."

"He doesn't want you. Will never love you again. Give it up, please and take me back."

"Never."

TWTWTW

"Don't argue with me, Jack. I'm going with you and that's final."

"You're in no fit state to…."

"Don't," interrupted Owen, holding up his good hand, silencing Jack. "You need me. You can't do this alone, Jack. I won't let you."

Jack smiled, knowing his wasn't going to win this argument. "Thanks."

"So, we look at some deserted Planets, get a list and tick them off one by one, like a pub crawl, without the drinks."

"Perfect," said Gwen, her face grim.

Tosh bough up the solar system and marked off deserted, inhabitable Planets.

"They have to sustain human life, else John would die, too."

"Not a bad idea," said Gwen. She regretted the words as soon as they left her mouth. "Jack, I'm sorry. I didn't mean…."

"It's okay. I know what you mean." He tried to smile.

"I didn't quite understand how much you really loved Ianto, until now," said Owen. "It's not just the sex, is it?"

"No, it never has been. I was content to hold him. The physical love came later."

"We'll get him back, I promise you."

"Yeah."

TWTWTW

They crawled deep inside a cave, away from the dust storm. It swirled around the entrance, coursing small partials to make their way inside. John threw Ianto a piece of rage.

"Put it around your nose and mouth, and keep your eyes shut. It should he over in an hour or so."

Ianto wrapped the piece of material around his head, securing it at his throat. He watched John do the same.

'I'd love to pull that tight and throttle you' he thought.

John looked at Ianto, a stern look on his face.

'Can he sense what I'm thinking? Please God, find me soon, Jack'


	3. Chapter 3

**The Unexplained Chapter 3**

TWTWTW

Jack and Owen prepared to leave Earth, looking for John and Ianto.

"When I get my hands on John Hart," said Jack. "I'm gonna kill him!"

"Get in line, Jack. I've got first dibs." He touched his shoulder.

"Okay, Tosh, keep looking for inhabitable Planets. Gwen I need you to help Tosh."

Both women nodded in turn.

Jack looked at the list of Planets he already had.

"We'll be beck as soon as we can."

"Jack," began Gwen. "bring Ianto back safe." She smiled.

Without a word, Jack opened his wrist strap, pushed a few buttons, and, taking Owen's arm, disappeared in a flash of light.

TWTWTW

The sand storm seemed to go on for ever but finally it stopped. The cave cleared and Ianto could see John standing before the cave entrance, looking out.

"On your feet, Eye Candy." John said, without turning around. "We gotta keep moving. Jack will be on his way," he looked at Ianto. "but not here, not yet." He smiled. "Do you know just how many uninhabited Planets there are in the Solar System? Hundreds." He pushed Ianto ahead of him. "Move!"

"Where are you taking me?"

"Just walk!"

Going outside, Ianto looked at the mountains before them. They were headed straight for them.

"Jack is going to kill you when he catches up with us!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. So tell me something I don't know." He laughed.

TWTWTW

Jack and Owen landed on Plandorian, it's barren wasteland stretched out before them. There was little if no cover as far as the eye could see in any direction.

Jack shook his head. "I don't think they'll be here."

"Nowhere to hide," said Owen, looking around.

"On to the next Planet."

Jack pushed the buttons on his wrist strap again and they were off to the next location.

Kattalan 9 was a small Planet, with trees and shrubs dotted around the surface. There were no mountains or hills. The air smelt stale and unpleasant.

Owen wrinkled his nose. "Not even Hart would stay here." He exclaimed.

Jack had to smile. He was right of course.

"Can we have a five minute breather? I guess you must be used to all this jetting around, but me, my heads spinnin'."

Jack sat down under a tree.

"Thanks," said Owen, joining him.

The two men were quiet and then Owen broke the silence.

"Can you sense him, Ianto I mean?"

"Most of the time, yes. But not now, and that worries me." Jack looked away. "John will stop at nothing to get me back."

"He wouldn't kill Ianto, would he? He'd run the risk of you killing him."

"It would be a very long, slow, painful death at that."

"I hear ya."

Owen stood up.

"Right, I'm ready."

Next was Baylon.

TWTWTW

"Will you get a move on! Jeez Eye Candy, you are so slow, and it won't help. Jack has too many to choose from. He might never find us."

"But I thought…."

John grinned. "But I've got you, now."

"Never in a million years!" said Ianto, a look of disgust on his face.

"Oh, you'll come around, believe me." John pushed Ianto in the back, making him go faster. "All this about Jack being the only one. Phooey, don't believe it."

Ianto almost tripped. "Believe what you want, but you'll never have me."

"You'll come around to my way of thinking, or you will be very lonely."

"Better that than have you anywhere near me."

"Ouch! Eye Candy, that really hurt me!" John laughed. "Such devotion to Jack. I wonder if he feels the same about you?"

'_I know he does' _thought Ianto.

"He loved me once, like he loves you now. It doesn't last. Jackie Boy get's bored easily. He'll move on, sooner or later, trust me."

'_I wouldn't trust you further than I could throw you'_

"I know what you're thinking and you're wrong. You'll get lonely. Need a little love." He laughed. "I bet Jack knows what makes you tick, Eye Candy."

Ianto stopped in his tracks. "Don't you ever speak about something you know nothing about! That's between me and Jack!"

"Oh, back down. Chill!"

Ianto started walking again. "When he gets here, I'm going to help Jack kill you."

John just smirked.

'_If'_ he thought


	4. Chapter 4

**The Unexplained Chapter 4**

TWTWTW

Ianto carried on walking in the hopes that Jack would be able to find this Godforsaken Planet and take him back to Earth - after disposing of Captain John Hart once and for all.

But Ianto knew, from experience, that there were many deserted, uninhabited Planets out there. How long would it take for Jack to pick the right one?

Ianto pushed the thought to the back of his mind. He didn't want to even think about it. Being with John Hart for 5 minutes was bad enough. Any longer was pure torture.

As they headed toward the mountains in the distance, John began to hum to himself.

"Come on, Eye Candy, I know you can sing. You're Welsh!"

Ianto took no notice, just kept walking.

"Please yourself."

John continued to hum and whistle like he was out for a Sunday morning walkabout. He occasionally looked back the way they'd come, but knew there would be no one there.

After another ten minutes, they came upon a small range of mountains with a trail leading up to the top.

"Keep going," ordered John.

Ianto looked up the trail. It was steeper the further the trail went up.

"There's a cave further up. We'll be staying there for s couple of days."

'_Couple of days, I'll be outta here by then….I hope!' _thought the young Welshman. _'Hope Jack get's here soon.'_

TWTWTW

Jack waited for Owen to get his breath before going to the next Planet.

"Okay, boss, I'm ready," breathed Owen, holding a hand to his injured shoulder.

"Sure?"

Owen nodded.

Bannardian 5 was the next Planet.

As they touched down, Jack looked around. It was mainly salt and sand. Not the place John Hart would like at all.

Jack shook his head.

"How many more?" asked Owen.

"Until we need to ask for more? Three."

Owen sighed. "Let's get to it, then."

Jack smiled at his tenacity.

"We'll get 'im back, you know that, don't you?" Owen told Jack, only half believing it himself.

Jack nodded. "I know."

Both Paentallia and Solinkie 2 were far to wet and windy for anything to want to inhabit them.

The last one on the list was Aranllie. As Jack looked around, he thought was a beautiful Planet it was. Then the trees began to send out suckers along the top of the soil. Suckers that sought out their ankles. Jack was quick to get them away from there and back to the safety of the Hub.

TWTWTW

"Okay, go inside," said John as they reached the cave. "Go right to the back. Everything's there."

Ianto turned to face his kidnapper. "How long have you been planning this?"

"A while. But you should be Jack!"

Ianto turned his back and smiled.

'_Life's a bitch!' _thought Ianto.

"He'll come lookin' for ya, Eye Candy and when he does, I'll be ready. Then I'll have not need of you." He laughed.

Ianto moved deeper into the cave. John was right, it did have everything.

"I planned to bring him here. We'd be alone - he'd fall in love with me again - we'd move on and build a life somewhere else - but then you had to spoil it by stealing his heart. The heart that belongs to _me_!"

"Jack was through with you long before I came on the scene. Get over it."

"Never! Not while I still have breath in my body. He's _mine_!"


	5. Chapter 5

**The Unexplained Chapter 5**

TWTWTW

Jack looked at his vortex manipulator, tapped in a new co-ordinate and looked at Owen. Without another word, he pressed the button and was gone. Owen heard Jack's voice

"Sorry, Owen, I need to do this on my own."

"Bastard!" swore Owen. "Harkness!"

Jack landed heavily, feeling a bone in his arm snap. He bit back the pain, stood and, taking off his coat, inspected the damage.

The bone in his forearm was poking through the skin. Pushing it back into place, Jack sat down and waited for it to heal.

An hour later, bone mended, Jack began to look around Drannarmia 6.

'_Perfect' _he though _'Just the kind of place John would like!'_

Jack looked at the mountains in the distance and at the sandstorm looking up behind him. Moving to a rock further on, Jack pulled his coat over his head and squatted down behind the rock to wait out the storm. He wondered if Ianto had done the same.

After the storm passed, Jack put his coat back on and walked toward the mountain range.

TWTWTW

"Jack will probably be here to rescue you soon, Eye Candy. And when he does, I won't need you any more." He laughed. "No, I'm not gonna kill you. Much worse….I'm gonna leave you here."

Ianto's eyes were wide with fear. "Jack won't let you!"

"He won't have a choice. As soon as I know he's near, I'll leave you and go find him."

"You can't!"

"I can do whatever I want!"

"He'll never be yours! Never!"

John got up, walked over to Ianto and slapped him across the face.

""And he'll never be yours, either. You'll never warm his bed again, or feel those lips on yours." He turned away. "He'll stay with me, cos he'll want to know what I've done with you and I'll never tell him!"

"He'll know! Jack will find me!"

"In your wildest dreams, maybe, but not on this Planet."

"W-what do you mean, not on this Planet?"

"When I know he's near, I'll whisk you off to another deserted Planet. One he's already been to. Then I'll leave you."

TWTWTW

As Jack got closer to the mountains, he tried to imagine how Ianto was feeling right now, trapped with a madman. That's exactly what John Hart was. A madman.

Jack started to climb.

The going was tough and slow but Jack wasn't going to give up until the young Welshman was safely in his arms.

TWTWTW

John moved towards Ianto, forcing his arms behind his back.

"Just for precaution, while I look outside."He pushed a piece of rag into Ianto's mouth.

"No calling out, either."

Going to the mouth of the cave, John looked down. Far below, he could just make a distant figure.

"Jackie Boy, well, hello." He smiled.

Opening his wrist strap, John punched in some numbers and went back inside the cave to where Ianto was.

"Okay, time to move you."John grabbed Ianto's arm. He tried to fight, but John slapped him again.

"You wanna be black and blue, that's okay with me, Eye Candy. But you'll last a lot longer in one piece."

Ianto stopped struggling.

"That's better."

Pushing a button, John and Ianto disappeared.

As Jack looked up, he was a bright flash, then nothing.

"No!" He shouted.

John was laughing as he grabbed Ianto and headed to a Planet that he thought Jack had already visited.

"He ain't gonna find you here, Eye Candy. Not on Kattalan 9!"

Ianto looked around at the shrubs and trees. It was flat as the eye could see. Nowhere to shelter. His hopes of being rescued, sank.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Unexplained Chapter 6**

TWTWTW

"Well, this is your home for….for ever!" John smiled. "See you around, Eye Candy, or not!"

"You can just leave me here! You can't!" Protested Ianto.

"Oh, I think you'll find I can."

"He'll kill you!"

John disappeared.

"I'll kill you!"

Ianto heard John Hart's laughter even after he had gone.

TWTWTW

Jack made it to the cave and stood outside, catching his breath. It looked cold and dark inside and he wanted to be recovered enough from the climb to face whatever was inside waiting for him.

Taking a few tentative steps, Jack made his way inside. He was surprised at just how deep the cave went into the mountain.

Walking back as far as he could, Jack saw the blankets and rags on the floor. He looked around for any sighs of Ianto or John, but he knew they had left.

Lowering his head, Jack sighed.

"You won't find him here," came a voice from behind him.

Jack turned.

"And if you kill me, you'll never find him."

"What the hell do you want from me?"

John laughed. "You know what I want, Jack. I want you back."

Jack shook his head. "Ain't gonna happen."

"Ianto is going to be pretty lonely where he is."

Jack took two steps forward and John held his hands up in mock surrender.

"Don't do anything you might regret, Jack."

"Where is he?"

"Safe….for now."

Jack was getting angrier by the second. "Where is he!"

"Look," began John, "he's okay. I didn't hurt him." He smiled. "I could have, you know that."

"Why do you keep on? You know it'll never be the same between us. I moved on, why can't you?"

"Because I still _love _you. Don't you get it? You left me! I was lost!."

Jack shook his head. "You looked as if you were doin' okay to me."

"A show, Jack, for you. Bravado, nothing else."

"I can never love you again. Not now, not ever."

"Because of Eye Candy?"

"No! Because of me! I don't love you anymore!"

"I can make you love me. We were good together, Jack. You know we were. The time agency, us. We were a team, you and I and we can be again….if you'll give us a chance."

"No, we can't. I love Ianto. I'm staying with him, on Earth."

John turned and walked away. It wasn't what he wanted to hear.

"Then you just signed your lovers death warrant."

**Short I know, but I wanted to get another Chapter posted, it's been a while…**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Unexplained Chapter 7**

TWTWTW

Jack turned slowly, piercing John with a look that would cut stone. "You don't wanna do anything we both know, you won't live to regret. Now, where is Ianto?"

"You need me, Jack. You'll never find Eye Candy in time."

"Ianto Jones is his name."

"Touchy!"

Jack balled his fists.

"What are you gonna do, Jackie Boy, beat it out of me?"

"If I have to, yes, that's exactly what I'll do!"

"Jack….let's not let our emotions cloud our judgment. He's fine….for now."

"Why are you doing this? You know I don't love you. Could never love you again."

"You won't even try, will you?"

Jack closed his eyes for a second, opened them and looked directly at John. "I haven't loved you for a very long time. I have loved others since you. I love Ianto now."

"He's just a kid, Jack. He doesn't know you like I do. Know your wants and needs like I do."

Jack laughed. "Come on, get real. You were a crap lover and you know it. It was all 'me, me, me' with you. You never gave a damn about what I wanted. What I needed."

"That's not true. I loved you….still love you."

"Get over it, John and move on. How many times do I have to tell you. I have!"

John's face looked like it was carved in stone. No emotion, nothing.

"I idolized you. I loved you more than anyone I have ever loved. What do I get in return? Rejection!"

Jack rolled is eyes. "You drama queen!"

John laughed. "Well, look who's having the last laugh. I have Eye Candy neatly stashed away. You, have nothing. Nothing!"

Taking a step forward, Jack grabbed John by the throat, forcing him back against the rocks. "If you have hurt one hair on his head, I will make your life a living hell! If he dies I will kill you with my bare hands!"

"Oh, that you loved me with such passion." John pushed Jack's hands away. "I'll take you to him….but you have to do one thing for me, first."

Jack frowned. "And that is?"

"Stay here with me for one night….like it used to be. Tomorrow, I'll take you to Eye-Ianto. Do we have a deal?"

Jack sighed, turning his head away from the man in front of him. "Do I have a choice?"

John laughed, shaking his head. "Not if you want to take him home alive, no."

Jack sighed. "Why are you doing this? You know you have no hope in hell of ever gettin' me back!"

"We'll see, Jackie Boy. We'll see."

TWTWTW

Ianto sat against the old tree trying to make sense of it all. Had he really been abandoned here to die? Or would Jack be able to find him? Tears of frustration seeped from Ianto's eyes and he brushed them away angrily. Standing up, he looked around for a second time, to see if this was the best spot to take shelter. He looked into the strange sky, with its clouds of yellow and sky of mauve. He shook his head. Turning in a full circle, he surveyed the landscape. Bushes and shrubs mostly, over to his left and behind him. Trees with a slight overhand in front and to the right. Moving slowly, Ianto headed for the inadequate shade of a large old tree about 50 yards ahead of him. Once there, he began collecting stones, to make a makeshift shelter. Two hours later, or so it said by his watch, the shelter was almost complete, just the roof left to do. As he worked, the Welshman felt the air getting hotter. Sweat poured down his chest, pooling at the top of his ribcage, running down his neck and under his arms. Taking off his jacket and waistcoat, Ianto placed them on the floor of the shelter. He'd sit on them _'Better than this stony ground' _he thought. Tugging at his tie, Ianto found a long, straightish branch, tying the red silk tie to it, he pushed one end into the ground and let the tie dangle from the other end. _'Let's hope, if Jack gets here, he can see it' _Ianto smiled despite his situation. _'Jack loves me in this tie' _Then he set about finding large enough foliage to make a roof for his 'dwelling'

TWTWTW

Jack stepped back, allowing John Hart to move away from the wall of rock. His eyes narrowed as he weighed up the consequences of his next decision. John watched his facial expressions with growing interest.

"Well, what's it going to be? Me for the night, or Ianto dead?"

Jack closed his eye, picturing Ianto's face. His heart broke in that instance.


	8. Chapter 8

**The Unexplained Chapter 8**

TWTWTW

Jack stepped back, hands hitting the wall, then allowing John Hart to move away from it. His eyes narrowed, as he weighed up the consequences of his next decision.

John watched his facial expressions with growing interest.

"Well, what's it going to be, Jack? Me for the night, or your young lover, Ianto dead?"

Jack closed his eye, picturing Ianto's face. His heart broke in that instant.

"Okay, one night, but I want to see Ianto….now!"

"Oh, don't you trust me?"

"Are you kiddin' me? Not as far as I can throw you!"

"Jack, you wound me. I only want to make you happy. I know I can….if you'll let me."

"I was happy….am happy, with Ianto."

"Huh, and what exactly has he got that I haven't? Apart from being a mere boy! Inexperienced boy at that!"

Jack moved back into the cave, sitting on a large boulder. "You wouldn't understand."

John followed him. "Try me, Jack. I'm not stupid you know."

Jack sighed, taking a deep breath. "I fell in love with him the night we first met. I knew he was straight - could tell, just by looking at him. But I set my sights on him. Little did I know that he felt the same way." Jack looked away. "He is the 'one' for me, John. My soul mate."

"Pass the waste bin, I'm gonna puck! I never heard so much bull in my life, Jack! Soul mate." He shook his head and smiled. "You fall for anything that moves! Why him? Why _just_ him?"

Jack sighed, frustration written all over his handsome face. "I already told you."

"Come on, Jackie Boy. It's me. You can tell me the truth."

Jack closed his eyes and sighed again. "It _is_ the truth."

"You think you're gonna want him in fifty years time? He'll be old and grey."

"He might not live that long."

"So, live for the moment, is that it?" He laughed. "How pathetic."

"Bring him back, John, please."

"After tonight, I told you," he moved closer, putting his arm around Jack's shoulders. "If it makes you feel better, puts your conscience at ease, think of Ianto, while we're making love."

Jack shrugged off the arm. "Let's get this over with."

"Oh, Mr Impatient." John crushed his lips against Jack's, almost knocking him off the bolder. "I need you, Jack," he whispered. "Just for tonight."

Jack tried to resist, but he knew this man. Had had this man, so he wrapped his arms around John, drawing him closer. He could feel the other man's erection pressing against his now willing body.

TWTWTW

When Jack woke up next morning, he hated himself for what he felt and did last night. He lay there, John in his arms. _It should be Ianto _he thought _What have I done? Forgive me, Ianto_

John stirred, leaning up to kiss Jack on the cheek. "Morning handsome. This brings back memories, eh?"

Jack struggled free and stood up, grabbing his discarded clothing. "We need to get dressed. You said you'd bring Ianto back." Jack moved to the back of the cave and started to dress.

"In a hurry to get rid of me are you? I can understand that. But you wanted me last night, didn't you, Jackie Boy?"

"Just….bring him back."

TWTWTW

Ianto opened his eyes, hoping that it had all been just a dream. A hellish nightmare. But it wasn't. There was still just shrubs and barren land all around him. Then there was a flash of light. Ianto looked, hardly believing what he saw. John Hart was stood before him.

"Gonna take you back, Eye Candy. Someone wants to see you."

Grabbing Ianto's hand, John pressed the button on his wrist strap and they were both back in the cave. Jack was waiting there for them.

"Jack!" cried Ianto, breaking down. He flew into Jack's arms.

"It's okay," soothed Jack, rubbing small circles on the young Welshman's back. "We're going home."

John smiled at the reunion. "It was fun last night, Jack. Like old times." He laughed. "I'll leave you to get back to the Hub. It was a pleasure, Eye Candy." Then he was gone.

"Jack, what did he mean, old times?"

"Ianto….I…." Jack took a deep breath. "I had to sleep with him, so he'd bring you back to me."

"Sleep with him! Here?"

Jack nodded.

"No! NO!"


	9. Chapter 9

**The Unexplained Chapter 9**

TWTWTW

Jack tried to put an arm around the young Welshman's shoulder, but Ianto moved away from him.

"Don't! Please, just don't!"

"I'm sorry. He was going to kill you!"

Ianto stepped towards the mouth of the cave. "He indicated that you enjoyed it. Did you?"

"Ianto…."

"Answer the question, Jack!"

"I did it for you!"

Ianto closed his eyes. "Jesus, Jack! Don't put this on me!"

"He was going to leave you there to die! What was I supposed to do, let him?" Jack shook his head. "Let's get you back to the Hub and a nice hot shower." Jack held his hand out to the younger man.

Ianto moved passed him. "Just….take me home. Please."

"We need to talk, Ianto."

"Not here and not now!" Ianto put his hand on Jack's left forearm. "Just get us home, Jack! Please." The last word came out as a whisper.

Jack pressed the buttons on his vortex manipulator and they were transported back to the Plass. Ianto went to walk down to the tourist office, but Jack grabbed his arm, pulling him onto the stone lift.

"This way." Jack said, placing both arms around Ianto's waist.

Ianto fought to free himself, but Jack was stronger.

"Please, don't fight me. I did it for you."

"I don't want to hear it, Jack."

The lift reached the bottom, where all three of the remaining Torchwood operatives were waiting.

"Jack, Ianto, are you both alright?" asked Gwen.

"Ask him!" said Ianto, pushing Jack away and storming off toward the locker room.

Jack went to follow him, but Owen stood in his way. "Let him go, Jack."

"What happened, Jack?"

"Not now, Gwen." Jack walked up to his office, closing the door. He leaned against it, closing his eyes. He fought to hold back the tears, but they pushed passed his eyelashes and trickled down his face.

TWTWTW

Ianto pushed the door to the locker room open, took off his shoes and threw them both at the CCTV camera. It fell to the floor in pieces after the second shoe knocked it off the support. Stripping off his clothes, Ianto stepped into the shower cubical, turned on the water and sat in the corner, letting the water wash over him. His body was racked by sobs. Then he began to scream….

"Why! Why! Why!"

Owen was stood outside the locker room and heard the shower go on, and then the screams began. He pushed open the door, grabbed a towel and entered the cubical. Turning off the water, he wrapped the towel around Ianto's shoulders, stood him up and lead him to a nearby bench.

"It's okay, Ianto. It's Owen. It's okay."

Owen pulled the Welshman to him, not quite knowing what to say, so he just sat there, letting him cry.

The minutes dragged by as Ianto cried his heart out.

Owen had never been one to get to close to another man. Drinking buddies was okay, but the comforting part was not to his liking. He was way out of his comfort zone. So why was he sat here now with Tea boy? Because he knew that Ianto wouldn't want either Tosh or Gwen to be here and definitely not Jack.

After ten minutes, the sobs began to diminish and Owen could feel Ianto stiffen against his arm. Then he pulled away.

Owen took it as his queue to leave. "I'll let you get dressed. You know where to find me."

Ianto just nodded.

Pulling himself together, the young Welshman opened his locker, took out a suit and shirt and found a tie and clean underwear. He dressed quickly and headed back up to the Hub and the coffee machine.

Owen watched as Ianto prepared to make a pot of coffee.

TWTWTW

Jack looked out of his office window and saw Ianto in the kitchen. He thought about going out to speak to him, but a look from Owen told him to keep his distance. Right now, Jack was the enemy.

Going back to his desk, Jack sat down, took out a bottle of scotch and a glass form his bottom draw and began to drink it. Within twenty minutes, the bottle was empty and Jack was stood, on unsteady legs, on the platform outside his office.

"I did it for you," he called. "I didn't want to! Why can't you see that?"

"He's drunk!" said Gwen, moving towards the kitchen.

"Just leave him, Gwen," said Owen, with distaste.

Ianto was sat with Tosh. They both looked up at Jack.

"I'd die for you," he whispered, falling forward.

Gwen screamed as Jack went headfirst down the stairs, coming to land with a thud.

Owen and Ianto rushed forward.

"God! His head's twisted the wrong way!" said Gwen, screwing her nose up.

Ianto dropped to his knees. "Jack!"

Owen knelt beside Ianto. "He'll be fine. Give him a few minutes."

Ianto began to cry again. "H-he slept with John Hart, to save me!"

Owen patted his arm. "Sorry, mate."

"I pushed him away!"

"I suppose it came as a bit of a shock, Ianto," said Gwen.

Ianto nodded.

"Why don't you make a nice pot of coffee and he'll be back with us before you can pour it out," suggested Owen, with a smile.

Ianto got to his feet and went to make coffee.

As Ianto entered the kitchen, Owen turned to Gwen and shook his head. "I don't think he's coming back."


	10. Chapter 10

**The Unexplained Chapter 10**

TWTWTW

Gwen gave Owen an odd look. "Who's not comin' back, Ianto?"

Owen pointed to the body lying before them. "No, Jack!"

Gwen almost laughed. "Don't be daft, Owen. It's Jack, of course he's coming back. He always comes back." She shook her head fondly.

"Didn't you see it?" he asked, looking at Jack.

Gwen tutted. "See what?"

"The light leaving him, as he fell. Didn't you see it?"

"That was a light flashin', Owen."

"Nah, I know what I saw." He looked down at Jack's still form. "It came from Jack."

Gwen looked towards the kitchen. "Don't you _dare _go saying that in front of Ianto."

"He'll soon find out."

"Owen!"

Owen held up his hands. "Alright, have it your way."

By the time Ianto had made the coffee, Jack still hadn't revived. He places the tray of cups on the low coffee table and knelt beside his lover.

"He's taking his time, isn't he? Dramatic entry for my benefit, I suppose." Ianto stood, walked over to the couch and sat down. "Well, it won't work, Jack bloody Harkness. Not this time." He raised his voice. "Do you hear me! I'm really pissed off with you and it's gonna take more than you flinging yourself at my feet, literally, before I even think about forgiving you. So get up, and stop pissing around!"

Jack didn't move.

Gwen and Owen exchanged worried looks.

"Jack, that's enough! Get up!" Ianto sighed. "Fine! Suit yourself. I'm off down the archives. You, on the other hand, can stay there on that cold floor, for all I care."

Picking up his cup, Ianto walked towards the stairs leading down to the archives.

Gwen patted Jack's cheek. "Jack? Can you hear me? Jack!"

"I think we better get him down to the autopsy table. Something's not right. I told ya." Owen told Gwen.

Tosh had remained quiet all through the last fifteen minutes. "I saw it," she said at last. "The light. I saw it."

Owen and Gwen started at the Japanese woman.

"It was a blue glow, coming from all around him."

"Oh, shit!" said Gwen. "What do we do now?"

"Come on, Tosh, give us a hand."

The three of them carried Jack down to the autopsy bay. Placing him on the table, Owen straightened out his head. Tosh and Gwen winced.

The medic touched Jack's neck, feeling for a pulse. He shook his head. "Still nothing."

"Maybe it's just taking a bit longer than usual, that's all," offered Tosh.

"Oh, God! What do we tell Ianto?"

TWTWTW

Ianto sat at his desk, staring at an e-mail that Jack had sent him less than a week ago. He read through it again.

_Dearest Ianto,_

_Yep, got a little down time, so I thought I'd send you this e-mail. _

_Forgive me, I'm an old fool. I never really say what needs saying to you. I always skim over thing, unlike you. You find it so easy to say you love me. I can put it on paper, so why can't I say it? I do love you, Ianto Jones. More than you know. More probably, than I know. I want you to be by my side for the rest of your life. To share my hopes and dreams with you. For you to share your hopes and dreams with me. _

_I dreamt of you last night. Corny I know. My beautiful Ianto. Such a sweet dream. You were happy, your smile brightening my life. You're always there when I need you, Ianto. My anchor. My love. My life. I have never given myself so freely….so completely….so deeply as I have to you. There will never be another who will capture my heart the way you did. _

_It's our 1__st__ anniversary next month and I was thinking….hoping actually, that we could get away for the weekend, just the two of us. Go to the country….to the beach….hell, anywhere, as long as we're together. _

_I better stop here, my beautiful Welshman, before you fall asleep from boredom or have a stroke from laughing too much. But always remember, I love you, Jones, Ianto Jones._

_Yours Alone, _

_Jack xxxxx [to infinity and beyond!] Sorry, couldn't resist, love that film xxxx _

Ianto found himself smiling. Of course he'd forgive Jack, eventually. But not yet. Not today. And they'd go on that weekend. Just the two of them. They'd laugh and love and probably cry a little, too.

Closing down his e-mails, Ianto pulled out a file that needed typing up for UNIT. He sighed, took a sip of his coffee and began to type.


	11. Chapter 11

**The Unexplained Chapter 11**

TWTWTW

Owen looked down at the still form of Jack Harkness. He was pale and his skin was becoming cold to the touch.

"What are we going to tell Ianto? He'll be devastated."

"I don't honestly know, Gwen. It was bad enough when Jack left. Ianto closed in on himself. Lost weight. This will finish him off."

"Who's going to tell him?"

"I think we ought to get him into the boardroom and we can all sort of tell him," suggested Owen.

"It's going to break his heart," said Tosh, sadly.

"Then we better get it over with, hadn't we," the medic told them. He touched his coms. "Ianto, can you come up to the boardroom, please."

"_Finally decided to get up off the floor has he?"_

"Just come up, yeah."

"_On my way._"

"This is not going to be pretty," Owen stated, moving towards the stairs leading to the boardroom.

As Ianto entered the boardroom, he saw Gwen, Tosh and Owen already seated. He looked at the empty chair at the far end of the table. Where Jack usually sat. It was empty.

"He's not still sulking, is he?" Ianto asked, a smile curling his lips. He tapped his coms. "Jack, we're waiting! Get down here!"

"Ianto," began Owen. "Sit down. It's Jack we want to speak to you about."

Ianto frowned. "Did he put you all up to this?"

Owen shook his head. "No, he didn't. Jack….hasn't come back yet."

"Course he has. It's been…." Ianto checked his watch. "….a good hour since he died."

"He's lying up on the autopsy table, mate. He's getting colder by the minute."

Ianto ran out of the boardroom and up into the Hub. He stood for a minute before approaching the rail, over looking the autopsy bay. A white sheet covered a still form on the steel table.

"Jack!" Ianto whispered.

Slowly descending the stairs, the young man stood by the table and lowered the sheet.

Jack looked pale. His lips were blue.

"No!" Ianto said. "Not again!"

He felt someone take his hand.

"I'll stay with you, if you'd like," said Gwen.

"No!" Ianto said, emphatically. He pulled his hand away. "You stayed with his after Abaddon! It should have been me!" He moved to the other side of the table. "I'm the one he loves! Me!" He looked at Gwen, tears in his eyes. "Not you," he whispered.

The tears started to fall, as Gwen ran from the autopsy bay and straight into Owen's arms.

Tosh looked down at her young friend. "Let's leave them alone. We can grab a coffee in Starbuck's. I'll pay."

Owen nodded as he followed Tosh, guiding Gwen towards the cog door.

Ianto took hold of Jack's lifeless hand, bringing it to his lips. "Don't do this to me again. I'm not that strong." Then he leaned his head down to kiss cold, dead lips.

TWTWTW

Half an hour later, when the three Torchwood operatives returned to the Hub, they found Ianto sat by Jack, his head on Jack's chest. No one said anything as they went to their respective workstations.

"He's coming back," said Ianto. "He always comes back and I'll be here when he wakes up."

Owen shook his head, but didn't have the heart to contradict the young Welshman.

Tosh went over to the kitchen with a Starbuck's styrofoam cup and poured it into Jack's favourite blue and white cup, then she took it down to Ianto.

"I thought you might like something to drink," she said, offering it to Ianto.

He looked at the cup and then took it, thanking her. He took a quick sip before placing the cup on the counter behind him.

"He will come back," he told his friend. "He has too."

Tosh could only smile. She didn't have any words that would console him.

As the day wore into evening, Owen told Gwen and Tosh to go home.

Neither argued.

"You need to eat, take a break," Owen told Ianto. "You'll make yourself ill."

Ianto shook his head. "I don't care. If he doesn't come back, what's the use."

Owen approached Ianto. "Don't talk like that, mate."

"Don't you _dare _say 'life goes on'! It won't, not for me. He _is_ my life! Don't you see that? Without him….I'm nothing." He sighed. "He showed me what if feels like to truly live," he laughed. "I thought I'd die after Lisa. She was everything to me. Then there was Jack." Ianto shook his head. "I won't give up on him, Owen. I can't!"

The tears flowed again and Owen felt impotent.

"Do you want me to stay with you? I don't mind."

"No, you go. I-I want to be alone with him."

Owen patted Ianto in the shoulder and then left the Hub. As he entered the lift, he could hear Ianto sobbing.


	12. Chapter 12

**The Unexplained Chapter 12**

TWTWTW

Day had turned into night and night turned back into day, but nothing had changed. Ianto Jones was still sat in an uncomfortable chair, holding his dead lovers hand, his head resting on Jack's chest. There was no heart beat. No colour in those handsome cheeks. Nothing.

Ianto awoke, head coming up slowly to take in Jack's lifeless features.

"Oh, Jack!" he whispered. "Why won't you come back to me?"

Feeling drained, Ianto stood up and walked over to the kitchen, started up the coffee machine, and looked back at Jack. He sighed, his shoulders feeling knotted and cramped. The water began to move through the pipes of the coffee machine, permeating through the Hub, making everywhere smell of freshly brewed coffee.

Jack loved his coffee and he loved Jack. Loved him with a passion that ran so deep, Ianto couldn't tell where he began and Jack ended. They were one in his eyes. Meant for each other, for it was love at first sight for both of them.

Turning back to the job in hand, Ianto thought about all the times he and Jack had stood here waiting for their coffee. Sometimes late at night. Sometimes first thing in the morning, after they had spent a night making love. He smiled, remembering. Oh, how Jack could love. All consuming, with a passion to rival Casanova - without all the lovers - with eyes only for Ianto.

Pouring coffee into Jack's mug, Ianto went to sit on the battered old couch. He needed to let his body unwind; get rid of the kinks from sleeping so badly.

Checking his watch, he was surprised to see that just after 5.45am. A smile crossed his lips. He and Jack would be in the shower now. Ianto trying to wash himself and Jack trying to steal kisses from the Welshman.

Ianto sipped the coffee, taking in it's aroma. He closed his eyes, trying to hold back the tears that threatened to fall.

A sound from behind him, made him turn.

Tosh walked through the cog door, a bag in her hand. "I thought I'd bring us breakfast. Egg McMuffins," she smiled, handing Ianto one of the bags.

He took it and smiled. "Thanks, but I don't know if I'll be able to eat it."

"As long as you try," came the reply.

Ianto placed his coffee on the table and opened the bag. Taking out the McMuffin, Ianto first smelt it and then took a small bit from it.

Tosh just smiled and tucked into hers.

"Sorry, did you want coffee? I just made it."

"I'd love a cup, thank you, Ianto."

Going to the coffee machine, Ianto picked up the pot and poured Tosh one in her favourite cup, then took it back to her.

"Thanks."

Ianto walked over to the railing and looked down. "Why won't he come back, Tosh?"

Tosh joined her friend. "I don't know. There was this light all around him as he fell. Owen thinks it was his life force," she smiled. "Silly I suppose."

Ianto shook his head. "No, no it isn't. When Lisa threw me, I was….dead. Jack kissed me….brought me back. Maybe _that_ was his life force. I don't know. He never really talks about it, even with me."

"There's so much we don't know about Jack, Ianto."

Ianto nodded. "I was hoping to find out more," he stopped. "But now…."

Tosh laid a hand on his arm. "Finish your coffee."

TWTWTW

It was almost 7.45am. when Owen and Gwen arrived together.

"I picked her up," said Owen, as if by way of an explanation.

"No change then?" asked Gwen.

Ianto shook his head.

"You look knackered, mate. Why don't you get your head down for a couple of hours. I'll call you if anything happens."

Ianto looked at Jack.

"I'm not telling you as your doctor, I'm telling you as your friend."

Two pairs of blue eyes held and locked and in the instant, all barriers were pulled down. Ianto crumpled into Owen's arms. He settled the younger man down on the couch and held him, rocking him gently.

"We're here for you, mate. Just ask, okay?" Owen felt Ianto nod against his shoulder. "Good, now go down to Jack's bed and get some rest."

Ianto did as he was told. Bone weary and exhausted.

As he climbed down the ladder, the room rushed in to meet him. Turning once, he fell on the bed, unconscious.


	13. Chapter 13

**The Unexplained Chapter 13**

TWTWTW

Owen checked Jack's vitals again, but there was no change. He was cold and his skin was soft to the touch.

"I'm gonna have to put him in the vault. He's gonna start decaying pretty soon."

"Not without Ianto seeing him first, Owen." Gwen told him.

"It would be kinder, Gwen."

"No!"

Owen held his hands up and stepped away from the table. "Okay."

TWTWTW

_He looked around the room. It was getting darker. It wasn't usually this dark. But there again, he hadn't been here this long since…. He didn't want to remember. It was too painful. He shook his head._

_He looked around. It was all too familiar to him. He'd been in this room hundreds of times. The stark walls. The endless ceiling. The deathly silence. All _too_ familiar. But it was only for a short while. Never this long. Never._

_He began to pace 1-2-3-4 He turned and counted 7-8-9-10 Nothing had changed except the light was failing 16-17-18-19_

_He wondered if they were missing him. He allowed himself a brief smile. He was missing them. One in particular. _

_32-33-34-35 He closed his eyes. _Maybe if I think of being back there, I will be, _he thought. It didn't work. 45-46-47-48 Or at least, he didn't think it did. _

_He settled himself on the floor and thought of his lover._

TWTWTW

Ianto began to stir, his head feeling like it was full of cotton wool. How long had he been out of it?

Getting off the bed, he climbed the ladder into Jack's office. He almost fell back, as he took in the sight before him.

Sitting at his desk, large as life was Jack Harkness. Ianto rushed to him, putting his arms out to embrace his lover, but they passed straight through him.

"Jack!"Ianto whispered

Jack didn't acknowledge his presence, he just sat there, looking at the door.

Ianto walked to the door and looked down into the Hub. Gwen and Tosh were at their workstations. Owen was in the autopsy bay, standing beside….Jack, who was still lying on the table.

Ianto looked back at the desk. "No! Jack!"

At hearing Ianto's voice, Gwen looked up and moved toward the stairs.

"Leave him!" called Owen.

Gwen hesitated for a moment, looked at Owen and nodded, going back to what she was doing.

Tosh sighed heavily. "Shouldn't one of us check and see if he's okay?"

Owen touched Jack's cheek. "He knows where we are."

Ianto sat in the chair opposite Jack, and looked at him. "Are you a ghost?" he asked, gingerly. "Does this mean you're not coming back?" He swallowed hard. "Please, Jack, come back to me. I _need _you!"

When he'd finished talking, Ianto watched as Jack lifted his left arm, looking at his vortex manipulator. He had a puzzled look on his face.

"What is it, Jack? What are you trying to tell me?"

Jack kept flipping the top open and shut, open and shut.

"What?"

Jack stopped and went back to staring at the door.


	14. Chapter 14

The Unexplained Chapter 14

TWTWTW

Ianto stood up and left Jack's office, moving down to the autopsy bay. As he reached the railing, John Hart appeared on the secret lift.

"Owen!" called Gwen, pointing.

Ianto looked round, locking eyes with Hart. "This is all your fault!" spat the Welshman. "If you hadn't made him sleep with you…."

"Take it easy, Eye Candy. I'm here to help."

"We don't _need_ your help!"

"Oh, I think you do." He walked over to the railing. "Is Jack dead?"

"Yes," said Owen.

"I thought he couldn't die."

"Why are you here? We don't want you here!"

"My wrist strap started flashing yesterday. It keeps flashing. It never does that, unless..." He looked at Ianto. "It's Jack's frequency."

Ianto looked up at Jack's office. "I just saw Jack….sitting at his desk. He was opening and closing his vortex manipulator."

"Ianto…." began Tosh, concerned.

"He's trying to get through to you, Ianto," said John.

"B-but, he's dead!" said Gwen, almost in tears.

Ianto went down to stand beside Jack. Carefully, he pulled his left arm from under the sheet and looked at his wrist. Opening the wrist strap, he saw a tiny light flashing. He looked up at John and then pressed the button.

TWTWTW

_It was almost pitch black now. He couldn't see anything._

_Was he destined to stay here for all eternity? Alone. Broken hearted._

_Then it began to get lighter, a little at a time, until it was so bright, Jack had to close his eyes._

TWTWTW

Ianto leaned in so his lips were against Jack's ear and he whispered, "Come back to me, Jack."

Jack slowly turned his head and opened his eyes, looking straight into Ianto's.

"Jack!"

"Hey," Jack whispered.

Ianto kissed his forehead. "I thought I'd lost you."

"Must have….hit the wrong….button."

"Me?"

Jack gently shook his head. "Me. Help me to sit up."

Ianto helped Jack sit up and the older man swung his legs off the table. He stood up on unsteady legs and turned, seeing four pairs of eyes looking at him from the railing.

"Welcome back, Jackie Boy," said John. He looked at his wrist strap, opening it. It had stopped flashing. "Guess you don't need me after all." He saluted Jack and was gone. "Bye, Eye Candy," echoed round the Hub.

Jack and Ianto's eyes locked and held before Jack pulled his Welshman into a fierce hug, then he whispered, "I could use a stiff drink."

Ianto laughed against Jack's shoulder. "A stiff drink it is, then."

"I think we all could," said Owen.

"Boardroom," asked Ianto.

Jack nodded.

Ten minutes later, they were all seated around the boardroom table, drink in hand.

"So, Jack," asked Owen. "What the bloody hell happened?"

Jack looked at Ianto. "I wanted to get down to Ianto and I know that every now and then I can transport myself through space over really short distances. I pushed the wrong button," Jack lowered his eyes. "John built in a fail safe when he took my wrist strap, before I was...buried. He pushed the button before I was pushed into my grave, so to speak. It made me..." He shrugged. "Hybonate, I suppose. Slowed down my metabolism into a frozen like state."

"Almost as if you were dead," said Ianto.

"Yep."

"As you fell," said Tosh. "a light was all around you."

"That was John again."

"His strap was flashing, that's why he came back. To help."

"Who pushed the button?" asked Jack.

"I did," answered Ianto.

"How did you know?"

"I-I saw you, sitting at your desk. You were fiddling with the manipulator."

A big smile spread across Jack's face. "There's this place I go to, when I die. To wait til I come back. I closed my eyes and wished you could see me."

Ianto returned the smile. "I did."

"So, you're not gonna hit _that_ button again in a hurry, are you?" said Owen.

Jack sighed. "No, I'm not."

"Well, I think we better get back to work," said Gwen.

"Yeah, leave these two alone," added Owen, with a cheeky grin.

As the others left, Jack and Ianto stood and embraced.

"I'm sorry about everything," said Jack.

"Ianto kissed him. "I forgive you...everything."

FIN


End file.
